The changing dream
by Fan-from-you
Summary: This is how Cupcakes dream changed after Pitch (The Boogeyman) had visited her.


A while ago I watched "Rise of the Guardians" and I just wanted to write how the dream from Cupcake changed after Pitch (The Boogeyman) had visited her. (Cupcakes POV)

English is not my first language - just saying it cautionary.

And my thanks go to LyrisaLove. She read it before I uploaded it, so... THANK YOU :)

And now enjoy ^_^

* * *

I stood in a large meadow. Flowers bloomed and the leaves of the trees moved a little as the soft wind blew between them. I could feel the grass between my bare feets while I took a walk. Everything was beautiful - so colorful and smooth. The swish from the grass calmed me and happiness filled me.

_How peaceful._

__I heard a little rustle and turned to the side where I located the noise. "Hello?" I asked and even if I didn't know what caused the rustle, I wasn't afraid. Here nothing could happen to me. I was aware that this was a safe place and nothing could harm me.

Curious I stepped behind the large trees and bushs and made my way to the noise. As I reached a small river I saw how the sun burst through the roof of leaves. The view was fairytale-like.

In the middle of the extended place in front of me stood a white horse. Its head bowed to graze. With little steps I approached it. A snap filled the air when I tread on a branch and the horse craned its head. Beautiful blue shining eyes looked at me. Only now I could see the whole loveliness. It was magnificent.

I gasped as my eyes reached the horn on its head. I couldn't help but stare at it.

_An unicorn._

It was only when it took several wary steps to me that I realized that I had stood at the same spot paralysed for a small eternity.

Slowly I stretched out my hand in the direction of its nose. A soft snort was to hear before it grazed my palm without looking away. A small chuckle escaped my lips and after a short moment the unicorn lifted me up by the back of my shirt and throw me soft on its horseback.

It pawed the ground with one of its front hoofs and made a number of cheerfully jumps, but little enough not to throw me off.

With a start the unicorn beneath me began to move. It bridled up its head and shifted its weight temporary on the back hoofs, so that I needed to clutch its fur and some of its thatch to not to fall down.

It opened after a small neigh with a fast gallop. The high wind lashed me in the face, but it wasn't unpleasant. Pure happiness flow through my veins and I couldn't help but laugh. I felt so alive and free at that moment as never before.

But then something strange happened. The sky above me, before then bright and clear seared suddenly by dark cracks. Before I knew what was happening it began to rain black drops. The wind turned boisterous and the previously colorful surrounding looked at once sinister. As the raindrops dripped on the fur of the unicorn they began to expand. Frozen in shock I stare how the hide before my hands changed black. Fear overwhelm me.

Suddenly the unicorn, that was still galloping turned his head a little so that I stared in its eyes. They had transform. The pretty blue shining color had given away to a wild looking yellow-red.

With a bucking I was threw off from its back and landed in the softened sludgy ground. The trees casted long menacing looking shadows that towered above me. My whole body tensed to the fear that I felt and my heart skipped a beat as I turned my head to look back at the creature that was once a beautiful white unicorn. Heavy rain churned around me. The now black horse cowered shortly and

then with a jolt began to run in my direction. Hastily I stumbled to my feets and ran away from the now me chasing _thing_. I panicked. My own tears blurred my visibility and all I could hear was the me quick nearing wheeze and my own panting. I knew I couldn't run away from a horse...they are so much faster, but I had to try. Just as the creature reached me I woke with a gasp up. Clothes glued to my skin from my sweat and tears streamed down my face.

At that time I didn't know that this was only the beginning of the nightmares.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome.

Internet-hug for all the readers :)


End file.
